The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Popstar’. There are over 300 recognized species of the genus Sedum. 
The new Sedum plant is a selection of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA.
The new Sedum plant was selected as a single seedling from an insect pollinated cross in an isolation block in late summer of 2012 between a selection of Sedum cauticola (not patented) as the female or pod parent and the proprietary unreleased mutation known as “SRF-SED-282-F ‘Sunset Cloud’” (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. Sedum ‘Popstar’ was assigned the breeder code number 12-49-5 to keep it separated from among thousands of other seedlings of this and other crosses when it progressed through the initial trial phase in the fall of 2014. The selected single seedling clone was originally selected for it strong, healthy, upright growth, colorful foliage and flowers.
Asexual reproduction of Sedum ‘Popstar’ by vegetative shoot tip cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since the spring of 2015, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
No plants of Sedum ‘Popstar’ have been sold or disclosed by this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, exception that which was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor and disclosed within one year of the filing of this application.